Childhood Romantica
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: A Romantica with Jack Frost an average collage student who by some twists of fate meets Rapunzal Corona a profesional novelist writing both romance and erotica. Jack now starts his new life living with Rapunzal but can his feelings for his landlady be kept a secret? Or will he confess but ruin the, albit odd, relationship they have. Rated M becuase I'm a pervert.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This is rated M. as in sex, as in if you under 16 you shouldn't read this shit it rots your brain!  
Anyway I had an idea and I wrote it, I had this thought awhile ago, thinking what if in Junjou Romantica Misaki was a girl? And I had loads of stories ideas too…but then I watched kids shows and decided lets ruin a childhood XD and used my two favoured victim'-uh characters. If there's a plot to this…I don't know…**

* * *

Jack sighed mournfully as he looked over his graded examination report and so far he wasn't doing so well.  
For an average student his card was pretty average but it was literature he had a problem with and he needed that to get into the college he planned to go to.  
"Hiccup is going to kill me," years ago Jack's parents and younger sister died in an a car accident but only Hiccup, his older brother was there for him,  
Jack was 8 at the time Hiccup was 18 and just started collage. He dropped out to raise Jack on his own.

Jack stared hard at his report and shoved it in his pocket, and this was how he repayed him? a half ass report showing how much of an idiot he was?  
People said it was his own fault since he skipped lessons, but it wasn't his fault his teacher was an embarestment to himself and took the kids gribes like a shark to bait, while the others who wanted to learn was staring of into space.

But before he opened the door to their apartment he heard noises and stopped his hand resting on the door knob, "Punzie- Stop! Ah! Get off!" Jack's eyes widened, no way- His older Brother had another girl around? That didn't sound like Merida... Jack a little shocked and a bit ticked off slammed the door open "Hiccup what the hell-" He yelled before freezing seeing Hiccup pressed against the wall with some unknown blonde pressing against him,

"Oh Jack welcome back," Hiccup gasped looking flustered and breathing heavily Jack frowned "Um hey Hiccup," But Jack was staring at what hiccup called a punzie, She turned and was looking at Jack with half a pout and a look of indiffrence directed at Jack, he just pulled a face, what did he do?

"Punzie you have to stop tickling me, come on. This is my little brother Jack," Hiccup said trying to pry her off of him she turned and Jack felt like he was being seized up like prey ready to be killed at any sign of weakness, She raised an eyebrow  
"He looks nothing like you." she stated as if it were bad thing Jack glared, what did she say? Hiccup shook his head "He's more like my Da, reckless narrow minded trouble maker-"  
"oi hey hey hey! I got a few bad things to say about you as well, might want to think on that."  
"And they are?" Hiccup asked smirking and Jack went quiet blushing "I-I can't think of them right now but-uh, you better watch it okay," Rapunzal scoffed and Hiccup chuckled "Did I mention stupid?" He asked and Rapunzal laughed Jack went red with embarestment and growled "And your a clumsy oaf," Jack snarled Hiccup rolled his eyes at the originality.

"And you look like grandpa," Jack gasped "You take that back!" he growled it wasn't his fault his hair was white!  
"you- big headed dork!" Hiccup and Rapunzal laughed and Jack clenched his fists, fine that does it!

He strode past pushing past Hiccup walking towards his room but his report slipped out of his pocket and Rapunzal noticed before picking it up she whistled "wow, he really is stupid." Jack tensed and Hiccup peared over her shoulder "hmm?" Hiccup turned slowly once he read it "Jack?" he gulped, oh crap an angry Hiccup is a scary Hiccup.

"Can you explain this?" Jack flinched "um-I uh..."  
"Theres nothing but D's on here, I thought you wanted to go to collage or is that another one of your jokes?" Hiccup asked Jack went rigid before he scowled he turned "No!" he snatched the paper from rapunzal and walked to his room "This is a mock exam, the results would be better on the real one!" he yelled in frustration slamming his door shut.

Hiccup sighed "I doubt it..." Rapunzal turned "Why?" she wondered Hiccup glanced her way "if he skip's another lesson he would be suspended, he would go back to school once the exam's start but all those lessons he'll miss..." Hiccup sighed and Rapunzal saw all the stress worrying about a little brother while trying to move out to find a better job, Rapunzal took sympathy and always wanted to see Hiccup happy.

"I could tutor him." Hiccup looked shocked "wai-what?" Rapunzal nodded completely serious "yes as payment I want your speical salmon, Jack could bring it, I'll tuitor from Friday through Sunday. If it's as bad as I thought then everyday straight after school for 5 hours and longer on weekends." Hiccup looked shocked before shaking his head "No Rapunzal- I know Jack I don't think-"

"No, He's going to study and go to collage Hiccup its not up for debate." Hiccup sighed wow was he always around independant woman? Astrid and Merida he would give anything to have just 2% of their courage!  
"Here's my adress and code to get in. Give it to him and I'm expecting him there," she said and once Rapunzal makes a desicion she goes through with it and Hiccup sighed knowing he can't change her mind "Okay...I'll go tell him..."

"This isn't fair..." Jack slumped looking up at the large penthouse that Miss Corona was in, Since his grades were so bad Hiccup was making him study under Rapunzal!?  
And he strode towards the door's opening theem and once he placed one foot over the threshold he tensed when everyone turned, he felt so under dressed.

This looked like high class citezens all dressed in suits and flashy dresses.  
He could feel them scrutinzing him up with his baggy hoodie and brown jeggins and trainer's with a back-pack. A staff member appeared his illuminious navy blue uniform stuck out a mile away along with the golden plating and hat was obvious enough. He appeared before Jack and asked in an obnoxious tone "Excuse me...Sir?" Jack frowned sir? was he actually questioning if Jack was a boy?

"What?" he snapped and the Staff raised an eyebrow both at the masculine deep voice (He thought for sure Jack was a girl) and the attitude "Are you lost?" Jack only became more pissed "Does it look like I'm lost to you?" he said sarcastic and when the staff was about to answer Jack rolled his eyes,

"Look, I'm looking for Rapunzal Corona she here?" For some reason the Staff members eyes widened in surprise "oh...of course," before he looked Jack up again for a second time giving him an odd look, Jack frowned what was that look for?  
Until he overheard some people in the back gossiping "He's here for that woman!?" well couldn't shout that out any louder?

"Isn't he too young?" A woman asked with way too much make-up and an wore brighly coloured bedazzled clothes with an ugly looking rat in her bag with a stupid pink coat the poor dog looked like it wanted to be put down. Ine looked anorexic and old like a mortisa gone wrong, she smoked with a high class cigerette holder, Jack raised an eyebrow at their gossip,  
_What?_  
"Well he doesn't look 18..." Old Hag said scournfully bedazzle wrinkled her nose "Was Rapunzal bored with the last one already?" She asked  
_Double what?_  
"But look at the way he dresses? way to casual unless-" Jack gave them all a dirty look "I'm right here ladies," they both blushed with shame. But once he was out of earshot they turned to each over "He is cute though…"

Jack hefted his back-pack and strode around the corner, forget it he'll find her aparment himself, he looked at the adress and followed the directions. Until he appeared outside her door, he stopped to take a breath before knocking "Rapun-I mean,_ Miss Corona_!" Jack called using emphysis on her name, sure he'll call her that (Along with other words under the blue moon) only for Hiccups sake.  
Jack then saw a note under a flowerpot on the side he read it and pulled a face,  
"Come in, Sleeping." Jack blinked "And she call's herself a literacy teacher, unbelievable..."

He typed in the code and closed the door behind him but once he entered he froze, Her sitting room was so open and wastefully spacious, it had an open kitchen and a layered staircase he looked around and tossed his Back-pack on the couch but saw in the corner of his eye loads of books resting on the coffee table he picked one up "Oh I saw this on the shelves last week," did she write this? He wondered before he saw some other books he frowned picking it up "A diffrent pen name? A Viking Romance..."  
He flicked open a few pages and read a few lines…

_Toothless pressed his lips to Hiccups neck..._

Jacks eyes widened huh?

_Toothless grinded against Hiccups arousel…_

Jack tensed this was his _brother_ and his_ cat_ making out!?

_"Stop, Astrid will be home soon-Ah!" Toothless smirked "So? Lets give her a show…"_

Jack paled his hands shaking as he read on,

_Hiccup moaned "Toothless...More!"_

Jack stopped reading and turned running towards Rapunzals room angryly  
"Rapunzal!" He yelled slamming his fist on the her door "You better explain this!" He growled but when she didn't answer his irritation grew he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open with a slam. "Hey! rapunzal I'm talk-" he froze her room was really dark since there was no windows at all, toys and paintings strewn all over the place somthing moved from the pile of the bed and rapunzal sat up her eyes dark and dangerous some hair in front of her face making her look like the excorsist.

"You saw it didn't you…?" She asked and Jack tensed a sudden urge to run but narowed his eyes in determination no he couldn't leave just yet.  
"Yeah- Why the hell would you write Gay porn of my brother!?" He put it bluntly showing her the offending novel She sighed sitting up and walked towards him  
"Do you have some disgusting fetish? I bet he doesn't know about this, does he?" Rapunzal was standing in front of him now but Jack didn't stop "Hiccup is a good guy and you're just taking advantage of him- Leave him alone! Any other guy would do right!?" He yelled and Rapunzal grabbed him by the front of his hoodie "Whos taking advantage of who now?" She asked and Jack gaped "Um...I-"

Rapunzal tugged at him and Jack fell in her room with a cry and landed on her bed before he could get up she straddled him,  
Jack stared up at her with wide-eyed shock before cursing "Get of me," he struggled but Rapunzal easily manouvered him around Jack was shoved into the forward into the blankets,

he tried to get up but rapunzal grabbed his wrists locking them behind, Rapunzal leaned on top of him and Jack tensed when he felt her breasts press against him he blushed furiously, she wasn't even wearing a bra!  
Jack then frowned remembering he was being man handled here-  
"Get off!" He yelled but tried to shake her off but in embarestment he couldn't. "Any man would do...huh?" Rapunzal smirked,

Jack flinched when her hands started moving towards his chest, His breath hitched when she roughly pinched his chest, "Ignorant men like you," she whispered in his ear "Make me sick," she let go of his wrist only to move it towards his belt unhooking it with one hand Jacks eyes widened "what are you- Let go of me! Stop it!" He gasped when her hand slipped in palming him he grimaced,  
Don't cry out- dont give her the satisfaction…

"You said it yourself...Any man would do right?" She wondered with a smirk Jack gasped when she moved faster "No...Ah...T-Thats not what I ngh-" he groaned falling forward Rapunzal slipped her hand under his shirt touching his nipples Jack clenched the blankets beneith him panting slowly,

_Don't cry out, Don't cry out,_

"You're actually kinda cute," Jack scowled "S-Shut up gah!" He could feel it, he was coming "Sto-stop I...I'm" he became incoherent and saw stars, his hands shaking he tensed when Rapunzal moved her hand a little faster, he grimaced clenching the sheets harder he felt so hot he cried out loud when he came.  
Rapunzal removed her hands and Jack slumped panting looking up at Rapunzal with half lidded eyes she smirked licking her hands "That was quick,"Jacks eyes widend  
Why that- that... He was going to kill her.

They were both sitting on the couch facing each over while Rapunzal was drinking Herbal tea "I was born in a wealthy family who had no time for me, so I was forced to mature before my age but at the time I wondered what normal people did and what they were like, and becuase of that I was curious to collect childrens toys to pretend I had a happy childhood." She gestured to a teddy that looked like a cameleon "This is Pascal."

_Thats not Normal!_

Jack smirked leaning back "Let me guess you were an only child so you were hesitent when it came to relationships so the first one you had must of been traumitising for you to develop a controlling nature. Your mother and father didn't get along with you and you had no siblings to rely on so being your first relationship you didn't notice the signs of abusment.  
Becuase of this you became a feminist and in relationships now you don't trust the guy enough to let him take control. And I bet being rich you have a yellow sports car and a dog called Maximess and a butler called Joan."  
Rapunzal took another sip of her tea "How did you know?"  
_For real!?_  
Jack and Rapunzal stared each over down both thinking the same thing  
___We are never getting along, but for Hiccups sake...I'll have to put up with it…_

_A few Months later_

Jack sat over a desk scribbling away like crazy and he heard Rapunzal walk in she leaned over his shoulder and he could hear her smile "Good so far, but thats pithargirus therum," she gestured to the maths equation Jack nodded "Yes, Miss Corona," he scribbled in and finished the test in no time he turned in his chair holding out the paper "Alright, I'll mark it now," Jack frowned "You sure? I don't want to keep you from you work," she waved him off "Its fine everythings finished," Jack sighed with relief it seemed after a while they both kinda managed to get along though not completly.

Jack turned back scowling and along the way he found himself finding he didn't mind calling her Miss Corona any more...  
He pressed his lips together in hesitation "um, Miss Corona?" She hummed and Jack licked his lips nervously "Um, I've been meaning to ask this for a while but why does the people who live here talk about you?" He asked he heard some weird rumors and wanted to ask Rapunzal herself if they were true "They say you always have guys around, ones you pay?" Jack tensed when she stopped writing wondering if he was in trouble.

"Yes, I call guys over, There under contract and do whatever I tell them, I told the staff my predicament and that's why they wondered about you." Jack frowned "Why?" Rapunzal smilied placing the test down "I have a...Particular taste, Brunnete, Green eyes, small submissive," Jack mouthed _submissive_ in confusion Rapunzel noticed but didn't comment. "There are my types and the ones I usually play with," Jack frowned _Play? What?_

"So I think everyone was shocked seeing you the complete opposite of my usual taste's," Jack sat up "Why should they care? People have their privacy after all," Rapunzal shook her head in amusment,  
"Not this place everyones rich and its there job to know about everybody, They see me as a single woman sleeping around with men." Jack frowned "Why is that a problem," Rapunzal laughed "They say once you hit 20 you're supposed to have a boyfriend and go steady not mess around with men."

Jack's frown deepend "That sounds stupid, If a guy did that, they see him as a bacholer and not bother with him in the slighest," Rapunzal smirked "Thats just how it is." Jack pursed his lips feeling like it was getting awkward "So these guys... Whats the deal with them?" He wondered Rapunzal took a drink from her tea before answering,

"They do what I tell them to do. Usually they come in as I wake up, Which explains what I did the first time we met. I was half asleep and boys coming into my room was routine." Jack blushed recalling the incident but looked away "I-I figured- um what I mean is…Why that descritpion though?" Rapunzal looked at him seriously "You don't know?" She asked and Jack shook his head "I'm in love with Hiccup," Jacks eyes widened she-what?

"Thats why I pick those traits, If feels like I'm with him when I do it." She said calmly looking over his test, Jack blinked completely shocked "B-But he has a girlfriend," he pointed out Rapunzal nodded "Yes I know that," She said it with indiffrence as if she didn't care was she really in love?  
"I like him but it's always been one sided, I can't make things bad for him. Merida is the best thing thats happened to him and I'm not going to get in his way. So I tried hard to be the best friend for him, I don't inconvience people, its not my nature."  
So she stayed her distance, Look but don't touch...

"Sounds stupid to me." Rapunzal laughed "And how is that?" She asked taking back the test, ticking and crosing his answers amazing how she can multi task Jack answered scowling "I think if you love somone you shove the competition and take them for yourself." Rapunzal shook her head "Thats a immature response." Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah but...being one sided 'n' all its just...seems too sad," he lowered his gaze picking at his sleeve "I couldn't do it..." Rapunzal smilied and ruffled his hair he cried out "Gah! Hey-" but stopped when she held the test up "B+ your getting better," she leaned back smug "Keep up the good work and You'll be in collage in no time." Jack blushed "Y-yeah, Thanks."

It wasn't a few days later when Jack got his report card, Jack gaped at his results "No way A+ I'm a secret genius!" But it was thanks to Miss Corona's tutoring "This causes for a celebration! I'll have to tell Miss Corona," Jack said happily walking home it was getting dark, Over the months Jack found along the way he didn't dislike Rapunzal any more,  
He actually started to like her...

He stopped walking eyes wide at the sudden thought "Wai- Miss Corona!?" He gaped he couldn't start liking her now! That was a taboo thingy with a student teacher relationship there was no way he liked that dragon lady!  
Sure there was a five year difference but didn't people with ten years live happily together married?

But still he had to tell Hiccup first about his results, but as of lately when somthing happen's to Jack he tells Hiccup he's been finding himself telling Rapunzal these things too.  
"Jack?" He cried out and saw Rapunzal with a raised eyebrow "You were mumbling to yourself, Is everything okay?"  
Jack blushed, She didn't hear him did she? "N-no I'm fine uh, I got my report card." He said holding it out feeling proud of himself she read over it and brightend "Wow you did good," Jack beamed and Rapunzal looked up smiling "I bet Hiccup would be happy."

Okay that popped his bubble but he maintained it the hurt flashed over his eyes in a split second but it was gone before Rapunzal noticed "This would be a good celebration gift." Jack blinked dumbly "what now?" Rapunzal gave him the report back "Hiccups got a new Job today, Didn't you hear?" She asked Jack shook his head Rapunzal smilied while nodding "He'll be transfered to michigan...Its not far from here but this may be the last time I see him," Jack's smile faded he bet he had to leave too but Rapunzal will miss Hiccup not him, she shrugged "The dork better call me once he's there or I'll kill him," she walked past hooking her arms around his "Come on, I'll walk you home," Jack was still shocked from the news "S-sure..." He said numbly.

They arived home a little earlier than Hiccup, Rapunzal put some banisters up while Jack brought down his gift for Hiccups birthday but decided to give it now, Sure it was a little early but to give it to hm he decided now was a good time.

The door opened and when Hiccup walked in Rapunzal and Jack yelled "Surprise!" Hiccup cried out before slightly relaxing "What's going on?" Jack laughed at his expression "Its your celebration party!" He yelled "Congragulations on getting a job Hiccup," Rapunzal said holding out a box "Here you go," Hiccup gaped in surprise and gasped when he opened it "Wha- You...I can't accept this!" Rapunzal laughed even though Hiccup said that he was already stashing the dragon Pen into his pocket "You said you wanted it right?" Hiccup shook his head "But this is really expensive," Jack watched the two talk and frowned.

They looked so good together, maybe one day Hiccup would break up with merida realising his best friend was his true love after all...  
Jack felt a pang and blinked in confusion...What was this feeling?

Hiccup laughed at somthing Rapunzal said then his eyes widened in realisation "Oh I almost forgot." He stepped back into the foya Rapunzal and Jack followed curiously and he stopped surprised to find Merida here "Hey, Ginger! Did you lose your hair brush again?" Jack asked leaning against the wall Merida scowled "Watch it, brat Don't forget I'm a master at archery." Jack raised an eyebrow "And your bow and arrow is...where?" Merida smirked, "And your boyfriend is where?" Jack gaped before laughing while Merida was chuckling herself "Good one," Jack noted Rapunzal gave Hiccup a look that said _Should I know whats going on?_ But Hiccup just winked.

"So what are you doing here? Came for the party?" Jack asked with a smirk but Merida gave Hiccup a confused look "You didn't tell them?" Rapunzal perked up "Tell us what?" Even Jack straightened his arms crossed as Hiccup looked bashtful and walked to stand beside Merida "Well, Me and Merida…we're…uh,"  
Jack rolled his eyes "Hic, I'm going to be 300 by the time you're done get on with it." Hiccup laughed a little "Sorry, um, Well as I was saying Me and Merida are engaged."

Time seemed to have frozen, Jack couldn't respond he couldn't convey any emotion at all even if he tried, is this what shock is?  
He glanced briefly to Rapunzal and saw she was worse of than him but the only known reaction was her dainty fist being clenched tightly she plastered a smile on her face "Oh Hic, Its about time you popped the question," She said it stiffly but the more she spoke the more normal she sounded. The other's didn't notice just thinking it was shock but Jack saw this hit her hard.

Suddenley anger was directed at Hiccup, how dare he? hurt Rapunzal when she loved him so much?! But he was an idiot he didn't know the suffering he was putting her through making her smile sweetly and pretend to be happy when she must be feeling so distraught-  
_Maybe a punch to the face might fix that…_  
Jack gasped with a jolt, the others turned but Jack fell back covering his mouth trying to remember how to breathe, why? Why did all of a sudden did he want to hit his own brother!? Jack never felt so resentful before and it was like a slap to the face.  
"Jack are you okay?" It was Rapunzals voice but why did she care? He looked up seeing three worried faces Jack felt terrible-He couldn't stay here, he felt as if he did he'll do somthing he'll regret.

He did what he normally does, Jack smilied "Nah I'm fine," he walked forward patting Hiccup on the back "I can't believe you're getting hitched, lets celebrate." But Hiccup saw Jack leaving grabbing his coat "Where are you going?" He asked Jack had his back turned and the others watched in confusion.  
"Getting booze we're celebrating," was the clipped replay "Wha-Wait your underage you can't-" Jack grabbed Rapunzals hand "Rapunzal c'mon," she couldn't protest as he pulled her out the door.

It wasn't halfway there until it started snowing Jack cursed "Dammit, I forgot my gloves," Rapunzal scoffed "So? I forgot my coat- oh no wait, I didn't." Rapunzel glared crossing her arms, knowing exactly who to blame.

Jack froze turning realising she was there only in her dress and heels "Double dammit- Sorry!" He ripped his own Jacket off handing it over where she took it gratefully "Sorry I wasn't thinking…I just had to get out of there..." He answered lamly pocketing his hands to keep warm. Rapunzal pulled on his Jacket in irritation "It's okay," It went silent again and Jack turned "Um you do have your ID right?" He asked becuase god forbid he didn't want to go back right now, not yet at least.

Rapunzal rolled her eyes and Jack thought the worst "You're lucky I keep it on me, Happy meal." Jack laughed "Thank god," Rapunzal raised an eyebrow "Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy that Hiccup is getting married," Jack sighed running his hand through his hair "I…I am its just...He didn't have to do it like that," Rapunzal was about to ask until he went on "That was rude he didn't even notice how you feel about the whole thing," Rapunzal was confused before smiling.

Smiling that smile adults do to kids when they do or say somthing stupid, type smile.

"Jack its okay-"  
"No its not!" Jack yelled facing her, Rapunzal flinched stunned, in all her times tutoring she's never seen Jack this wound up. Jack groaned placing a hand over his face rubbing his eyes "No its not," He said again looking up "Look, you can pretend all you want but I know better- You're really affacted by this and _he _was too stupid to notice!" He snarled Rapunzal stepped forward in concern "Jack honestly I don't mind…"

Jack glared "Cut with the bullshit, like hell you don't mind!" Rapunzal froze blinking in shock and Jack sobered realising how that sounded "I'm sorry its just...You don't have to pretend with me Rapunzal, there's no point hiding it. So don't lie to me, I of all people know how you feel," Rapunzal raised an eyebrow "You know how I feel?" She wondered and Jack tensed  
_Oh crap…_  
He flustered "Wha- I d-don't oh forget it." Jack looked down avoiding her gaze blushing Rapunzal stepped forward and Jack's blush darkened "Jack? What's wrong? Tell me..." Jack didn't really want to tell her, he couldn't so he settled on the other thing that was bothering him "F-for the first time, I've never wanted to hit him so badly..." Rapunzal's expression didn't change "Oh?"

"I've never fought or even argued with him before and yet somthing this small-" Jack shook his head and turned to leave "Why are you so mad?" She asked confused with how Jack was acting and he stilled eyes wide, He didn't know himself "I…Think Hiccup's a jerk for not noticing you. Espeicially after all these years." He admitted and Rapunzals eyes widened in shock.  
Why would he say that? Why would he even care? Unless…  
Rapunzal's smilied feeling her cheeks warm, she walked forward slipping her hands around his arm "C'mon the quicker we get there the quicker we get back," Jack followed but he still didn't meet her gaze "M sorry…" he mumbled but Rapunzal knew what he meant and hugged his arm closer "Its okay…Jack?"  
"Mnn?"  
"Thanks."

Once they got back Hiccup laughed to see more Coca Cola than alcohal "This is why I don't take him shopping," He told the girls Rapunzal raised an eyebrow "I can see why." Merida scoffed "C'mon Jack, This is a celebration not a kds party have a drink!" But Jack shook his head openng up a Cola bottle "Nah I don't drink. Ever since that _Incident._" He looked at Hiccup who turned blushing "I said I was sory about that!" He snapped Rapunzal and Merida sat down takng there own respectful drinks.

"What happened?" Rapunzal asked even Merda wanted to Know "It was Hiccups 18th birthday and his friends took him out drinking all night. So around 3 o'clock in the bloody mornng he stumbles in giggling and laughing his ass off waking the whole bloody street," Hiccup looked away flushing in embarestment as the girls smirked at him Hiccup pouted and continued to sulk in his corner. "But thats not the worst part, I just woke up and- Mind you we shared a room,"

Both the girls gaped in mock horror "Oh no," Jack nodded "Yeah, But one minute he's on the bed laghing delirious and the next, he started saying how the room was spinning over and over and then he threw up." Jack shivered "It didn't help that the puke basket was inbetween the beds I thought he would miss in his drnkard state and throw up on me in my sleep!" The girls burst out laughing Jack shivered "I always have nightmares about it and thats why I don't drink." Merida gagged in disgust while Rapunzal was laughing till her eyes were watering

"That's gross no wonder… You had a traumatic childhood," Merida said giving Hiccup a sly look Rapunzal snorted "Blame the older siblings its always there fault," she agreed Hiccup rolled his eyes "Thanks for summing that up," he said saracastic Jack smirked as the thre bantered

Then his eyes widened as he remembered the forgotten gift he was planning on giving to Hic "Oh wait there I forgot somthing," he turned to walk out the room and came back with his gift behind his back "I was supposed to give yor birthday… and uh, You might get your own but I think mom would of wanted you to have it as a keepsake or somthing-You know what she was like," Hiccup looked in confusion before opening the box and gasped in surprise.

"It's mothers ring…?" Jack nodded "Kinda ironc huh? I planned to give you this on your birthday but then decided eh why not today but then suddenley you proposed and everything…" He was ramblng he knew but he couldn't help it he was terrible at giving gifts but was shocked when Hiccup stood up and hugged him Jack didn't respond right away but hesitently hugging him back "Your the best lttle brother I've ever had," Hiccup said and Jack froze stunned before smiling "You're guardian angel right?"

Hiccup laughed shaking his head more like demon but he humored him "Right." Jack saw at the corner of his eye, Rapunzal was watching them with a weird shine to her eye, what was she thinking?  
"Wow who woulda thought it was the guys making it emotional," Merida scoffed  
"Shut up, don't ruin it."  
"Too late."

A few weeks later Jack was accepted into a collage but becuase of Hiccups Job, he and Merida moved away to Michigan. Luckily Jack stayed with Rapunzal who's penthouse wasn't too far from his collage.

He payed for rent by cooking and cleaning- How she survived is beyond him. The next morning Jack awoke his first day as a collage student he ran down stairs seeing Rapunzel typing a new story Jack didn't think anything of it and shrugged.

"Miss Corona? I made some dinner for later just re-heat it when your hungry," He said finishing breakfast Rapunzal yawned getting up towards him "Jack," She wrapped her arms around him resting her cheek on his shoulder "I have been living for myself for a while now, I can take care of myself," She looked down seeing Jack in his haste didn't button his t-shirt properly and his tie was crooked.

"You on the other hand can't dress yourself to save your life," Jack looked down in confusion "Huh? " he then cried out when rapunzal pulled him back and he was resting on her lap as they both landed on the couch.  
"Miss Coro-Ah w-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered when she started un buttoning his shirt "Fixing your shirt, since you did it on purpose," she whispered in his ear Jack shivered as her hands trailed along his chest lifting up his vest top underneith.

Jack squirmed his cheeks flushed making his skin look a healthy colour for once "I can do it myself-Gah!" He jumped when Rapunzal slid her hand towards his crotch and began massaging his thigh's Jack tensed gritting his teeth trying not to get turned on "Miss Corona…I-I'm going to be…late…" he gasped and he heard Rapunzal smile as she noticed Jack 's arousal.

"Not until we fix your little _problem._" Jacks eyes widened when he heard a zip being undone "No don't-Miss Corona!" He moaned when her hand slipped into his trousers grabbing onto his erection and rubbing it, She smirked when Jack leaked pre-cum through his underwear "Call me Rapunzal…" she hummed nipping and pulling at his nipples while groping his cock she pulled down his briefs before he could make a mess.

Jack's back arched, subconciously thrusting into her hand Rapunzel pressed herself rubbing her breasts against him Jack blushed she still wasn't wearing a bra!  
Rapunzal kissed his neck trailing higher to his ear before nibbling on it she then pressed her lips behind his ear and sucked at the flesh, becuase of his pale skin she could already see the bruising.

Jack whimpered he felt a spike in his temperature and panted from the ministrations "R-Rapunzal I...ng…I'm s-so close…" he panted incohorently biting his lip but Rapunzal moved faster pinching his nipples harder "Go on Jack cum for me…" She whispered and Jack complied crying out in pleasure Rapunzal luckily had tissue so he wouldn't ruin his uniform Jack panted eyes half lidded "W-Why did you…?" He asked turning to face her "Its the morning- Sorry Jack its a habit." She smilied and Jack shoulders sagged. Oh so thats why...

Jack then realised he was sitting on her lap and she still had her hands on his hips He gasped moving back "Rapunzal? I…" Jack then saw the time and cried out falling backwards nearly tripping over himself. "Shit- I'm late!" He quickly buttoned his shirt and fixed himself the best he can he grabbed some toast and his bag "Bye Rapunzal!" He called Rapunzal sat back with a pout "I didn't even finish this time…"

Suddenley there was a knock on the door Rapunzal smirked realising who it was she opened the door and a boy slightly slumped looking timid "Um…Miss Corona?" Rapunzal licked her lips taking him in, Shaggy brown hair, green eyes, cream nearly dark coloured skin and he crouched low making him look smaller "Let me guess Wybie lowbat?" He blushed before nodding Rapunzal smirked.

well guess she'll finish off after all…

"Follow me," she turned saunting back into her apartment "Close the door behind you," Wybie just stared his mouth going dry "I uh- yeah…" he followed behind her in haste shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A/N  
**Anime Romance. When it comes to straight couples there's (to me) always an annoying heroine and it makes me hate romance compared to yaoi thats just all out cute. Anyway Junjou Romantica is a good romance (mainly becuase there isn't constant breasts in the damn thing) the drama the love scenes and pairings were good but again this is yaoi and I would like to see this type in _all_ types of romance, straight bi gay or whatever. So this will have multi pairing of the gender**

**so this idea has been in my head for the past month and the gutter of my brain has formed it's own commitee and hasn't stopped pestering me with this story...So here it is written down out my my head and lay me to rest.**

**Now all I have to do is finish it -_-**

**Song Based: Halestorm Mz Hyde**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This** **series is rated M. But this chapter contains fluff…and swearing…And girl on girl. L****ike Seakaichi hatsuko I tried for emotional cuteness, mind you I've never wrote yuri before so if this is bad. Tough. This thing has no plot at all…**

* * *

The phone rings and Sophie waits patiently for the caller. She sat there calmly, the phone clasped both in her dainty hands held to her ear. She thought she'd feel nervous but she felt nothing, that showed how broken this relationship was.  
On the second ring he answered "Hey Sophie! Whats up, Babe?" Before she liked the pet name at first but now she felt branded.  
"Look, Claude?" She asked trying to think of a better way to put this "I think…we should break it off," it went silent and Sophie's eyes flickered drumming her fingers against the phone, this was taking a while.  
"What?" Sophie's eyes narrowed "Claude Its over-"  
"I know that! I mean why?" Sophie rolled her eyes thinking of a good way to put this "Well, it's a number of things." She said leaning back on the steps of the staircase she saw it was raining, on valentine's day too.

Oh yeah that's another negative on the list "Look it's not you its me." She said sighing "And I'm not being dramatic here I mean," how could she put this "I've got terrible people communication skills so I doubt this relationship will go far."  
"We've been dating for a month." Claude fought on "That's the point," She counted "We've dated and I know nothing about you," The line went silent "Claude whats my favorite colour?" Claude laughed  
"Thats easy you keep changing so the Easter colours and its your favorite holiday," Sophie sighed "See you know mine but I don't know yours. And when we go on dates I talk almost all the time and you don't speak up or communicate at all!" She said "I hate doing this on the phone and on valentines but that's what I mean when I said its me. So its better to find some else who will care for you on valentine's day." She hung up and ignored the phone when it rang again and she went upstairs. She had to go somewhere taking her laptop and charger she decided to go to the wi-fi café.

Claude doesn't know about the place Sophie doesn't tell anyone unless she's really close to them. Sophie did try she did want to be close to him, but if she couldn't tell him that she's never had a boyfriend before, she holds commissions on the internet and a terrible yaoi addiction. The café closes on 6, or earlier on winter so kids like her can go home before dark. She had her brown satchel coloured in yellows and greens with her out of date clothes and gloves and grabbed her coat. "Time to go on an adventure."

Sophie set up her 'Station' and scowled as she forgot her pen tablet she fancied drawing today..."Hello, miss." Sophie flinched and turned to see a boy a waiter expecting her order, he was new she's never saw him before his name tag said 'Guy' Sophie frowned "Uh just um, Green tea and some Guy- I mean chocolate!" She stuttered eyes wide Guy laughed "Its okay, I get it from everybody," he said before writing down her order. As he walked away Sophie glanced at her laptop, well drawing was out the way how about some writing?

She needed to finish up her yaoi stories anyway. Sophie stopped minding that she was writing erotica in a public café but it was mostly empty by now.  
"Wow, that Jack fellow is very flexible." Sophie jumped and nearly screamed she turned covering her screen with both hands, her eyes wide to see another girl maybe her age with long brown hair and eyes she had a few freckles near her eye and she had a crimson red scarf around her neck and a brown raincoat, Sophie was amused by how much brown she wore. Until what the girl said sunk in "Y-You read that!?" She blushed bright red the girl laughed before un-sheathing out her coat to reveal another brown top with red leggings she sat on Sophie's table "Oh yeah. is that fanfiction?" Sophie nodded dumbly at the girl sitting in front of her opening up her own coffee Guy brought her tea just then and Sophie smiled "Thanks, Guy."

"Your welcome," Pippa gave Sophie an odd look before noticing his name tag, Guy noticed both the girls and winked at Sophie "Have fun you two," Sophie's eyes widened at his face and the hidden message she blushed but the girl didn't notice.  
"Is that based on Viking love? With that new character Jack Frost?" Sophie gaped "You read Corona Flowers works!?" The girl nodded amused at how bright Sophie became, "I'm Pippa, by the way."  
"Sophie," Sophie said smiling "So what do you think of Jack?" She asked Pippa shrugged "I don't know with Toothless gone I thought she was going crazy,"  
"I know I didn't know why she did that!"  
Pippa nodded "But Jack…well I like his character he's as cute and snarky as Hiccup," Sophie laughed "I hear that." Pippa drank more coffee "But its not that she totally changed pace, Where Hiccup could be the Dom for once."  
Sophie nodded "I specially like the characters looks, White hair blue eyes and he's so badass especially with Hiccup," Pippa seemed to brighten "I know and the relationship has changed where with the last one it felt disconnected you know? But then with Jack they feel so close although some scenes are darker than the last one it makes it realistic." Sophie nodded "especially when Bunny comes in and wants Hiccup for himself," Pippa nodded "I didn't see that coming I thought he was into Jack!" And they stayed there the whole day talking about Yaoi…

They met there nearly everyday, and when Pippa wasn't there Sophie was worried, what if I'm too boring? What if she thinks I'm annoying?  
What if she's friends with me because she feels sorry for me?  
But then the door will open with a ring and Sophie perked as Pippa walked in and when there eyes met all Sophie's worries vanished.  
Hiccup came with their regulars and time seemed to fly, Sophie was content to just listen to Pippa talk about her family and how a boy named Jack acted like an older brother, and then Pippa was the one that listened to Sophie, Sophie felt happy that someone was interested and liked talking to her,  
Pippa she noticed dressed plain but she was really funny despite it and Sophie found her really fun to be around, Sophie was funny too…only virtually yet in real life even with all those colours and out of fashion clothes she was pretty ordinary and boring.

"I take it you like brown?" Sophie wondered aloud one day Pippa nodded "Its not just the colours, I like the fall." At this Sophie perked up "I like the colours and the winds its comforting at times when the leaves fly in mini tornado's it looks like magic and autumn is cold but not too cold to get sick." Pippa smiled "And plus I feel like a pirate," Sophie laughed "I never thought of it like that." Pippa leaned forward "and you like green?" Sophie nodded "sometimes it changes…" Pippa nodded "Its funny the colours remind me of easter eggs is that your favorite season?" Sophie nodded "Yeah I like the colours and my brother Aster said they bring new beginnings and new life a chance to start over and the temperature is great too." Pippa nodded "Its funny Fall and spring? There alike yet completely different," Sophie couldn't help but gape before typing furiously Pippa glanced up, "What is it?"  
"I'm writing this down, That is absolute gold." Pippa blinked before laughing and Sophie relaxed she liked Pippas laugh it was carefree it wasn't obnoxious or forced and Sophie felt her cheeks warm.

"Sophie!?" And the bubble popped as Sophie's face scrunched up oh god Sophie turned "Hey Claude what are you doing here?" She couldn't be bothered in the slightest, but she was being polite "What am I- what the fuck does it look like I'm doing here." Sophie's eyes flickered before pursing her lips "…Drink coffee?" Pippa snickered before looking away Claude didn't notice instead he started fuming "oh is tea more you're thing-"  
"Sophie, Shut up for a second." Sophie blinked with a raised eyebrow letting him continue "I can't believe you dumped me on the phone and on valentines day," at this Pippa perked up "you what?" Claude turned scowling "Who the fuck are you?" Sophie glared clenching her fists "This is Pippa, unlike someone, she's a friend." Pippa saw Sophie was frizzing and reached out holding her hand to calm her down, But Claude saw it and interpreted it as something else "Oh god, no wonder you were so frigid," Sophie frowned "Huh?"

"You're a faggot? No wonder you were so drawn of," Sophie and Pippa gaped "Maybe you drove her to it since your shit in bed," Claude gawked at Pippa and Sophie turned with bewilderment seeing Pippa swear!  
Claude frowned "Whatever, later Babe you'll come running back to me when you realize this bitch can't satisfy your needs." Sophie didn't realize the café was watching but she saw red, Sophie stood up her chair pushing back with a creak. She strode forward the adrenaline making her hands shake she grabbed Claude's shoulder tugging him she would have said something cool but she couldn't multitask  
Instead she brought her arm back and open hand Claude thought he was going to get bitch-slapped, that he could handle.

Until Sophie closed her fist last-minute and punched him right in the jar. It hurt like a mother but so worth it, but Sophie ignored the pain and when Claude tried to get up she easily maneuvered his arm around his back and slammed him into the table, suddenly the café staff appeared "Don't worry miss, we've got him." Guy crossed his arms and smirked "And he'll be banned from the café," Sophie smiled "Thanks Guy, oh." She almost forgot she turned and Pippa was just staring "are you okay?" Sophie asked worried but Pippa smiled "Oh, my knight in colorful armor." Sophie laughed and sat back down "But seriously you ok? If Claude said anything offense just forget it." Pippa nodded "It's fine. It's nothing to worry about, I'm used to it."

Sophie blinked "Used to it?" Pippa nodded "Yeah I've always got grieved for being a homosexual." Sophie gaped and Pippa wondered if she would take offense. "That's kinda cool," Pippa raised an eyebrow and Sophie realized how bad that sounded "No uh-Not the grieving part no just uh..."  
She scowled at herself _idiot!_ and tried again "Just its amazing how you know where you stand, and not confused in the slightest and even more to admit it aloud? I wish I was that bold," Pippa raised an eyebrow "Says the girl who sucker punched a boy in a public café?" Sophie blushed and Pippa had to laugh. Sophie felt relieved and smiled to herself "Well I don't know…I guess it doesn't matter boy or girl love is love, right?" Sophie asked and Pippa blinked "R-right." Sophie went back to drawing on her tablet.

"Hey Pippa!" She turned and smiled "Hey Jack!" She ran up to Jackson overland was the social workers assistant working part-time. He was a few years older than her and Jack since birth looked abnormal with his white hair and luminous blue eyes, Pippa only came because Jack was her brother Jamie's best friend. Pippa knew Jack since she was little. "I met a new friend." Pippa told him Jack brightened Pippa was sitting on a box her legs swinging back and forth Jack was stocking and looking through important documents

"Really? Wow whats he like?" At this Pippa blushed "Actually its a girl…" Jack stopped "Whoa, Whats she like? Do you like her?" He asked and Pippa nodded "She's nice, eccentric, colorful... pretty reckless though." Jack laughed at the mental image "And yeah…I like her." Jack noticed the tone and glanced up at her "Whats wrong?" Pippa sighed "I don't think she likes me..." Jack pursed his lips "How do you know?" Pippa shrugged "I don't know but I hope she won't shut me out like her boyfriend," Jack raised an eyebrow "huh?" Pippa saw he looked confused and easily explained.

"She dumped her boyfriend on valentine's day on the phone," Jack winced "Harsh," Pippa nodded glumly and Jack turned his head to the side, "Did she tell you why?" Pippa nodded "She said they dated for months and she knew almost nothing about him. Like his interests or somthin…" Jack nodded "what kind of interests?" Pippa shrugged "I don't know his favourite colour or…something." Pippa frowned as she realised they told each over there favorite colours later that day. Jack saw her musing and said "Why would she tell you this? Even though you guys just met?" Pippa frowned "I have something to do…" Pippa jumped of her box before grinning "You're really good at this talk stuff, if anything I would of thought you were gay," she raised her eyebrow and scoffed when he blushed "I-I'm not gay," he made shooing gestures "go away and tell the girl how you feel!" Pippa laughed "I will," Jack sighed amused as he watch her leave before sighing "I wish I was that confident."

The phone rang twice as Pippa was just getting of the train and walked towards her café. Sophie answered on the second ring "Pippa? Hi how is it going?" Pippa turned a corner heading towards the café "Sophie there's something I want to ask." Sophie was quiet but then spoke up "What is it?" Pippa took a breath "Whats my favorite colour?" Sophie blinked on her end of the phone "wha- what brought this on?"  
"Sophie." Pippa said in a tone that demanded an answer  
"Brown and red, the autumn colours. You said you felt like a pirate." Pippa stopped Sophie remembered her favourite colour and they've only met for three weeks now...She's been with Claude for a month.

Pippa blushed but bottled it down she couldn't get her hopes up, "Sophie? Do you like me?" Sophie was quiet again but instead of answering she hung up.  
Pippa froze her blood rang cold._ Did Sophie take it wrong? Did she not want to be friends any more?_ Pippa scowled as her chances were ruined but looked up as the café door opened and Sophie stood in front of her frowning "I didn't want to do this on the phone." Sophie walked forward but grew more hesitant as she was in front of her Pippa still had her cell to her ear and slowly lowered it. Sophie was blushing looking down "I-I like you, I-I'm not sure if y-you…like me-I understand if you don't…" Pippa couldn't breathe her cheeks felt warm and she fell forward and wrapped her arms around the girl and Sophie shocked, blinked dumbly before hugging her back hesitantly before getting stronger Pippa felt so happy she couldn't contain it, in the heat of the moment she pulled back and kissed Sophie on the lips, Sophie's green eyes widened in surprise and Pippa stopped realizing Sophie might still not be ready for that yet before Sophie hesitantly kissed back it was chaste and sweet and Pippa savored it hugging the girl close.

When they walked back in the café everything was normal until Guy gave them their orders and wriggled his eyebrows Pippa, Sophie blushed and looked at her laptop Pippa wanted to see what Sophie was drawing so feeling daring she moved around and saw her picture Sophie cried out but it was too late.  
Pippa's smile fell in shock, it was her. A drawing of Pippa as a pirate. "O-okay you saw it, now go away," Sophie blushed but Pippa had a feeling she was hiding something else, moving over Pippa clicked a few things ignoring Sophie's protest's and saw there was loads of her, head shots looking out the window scowling laughing Pippa turned with a raised eyebrow and Sophie looked away "You were a good model…" Pippa looked shocked before smirking evilly "What? No nudes?" Sophie turned eyes wide "Pippa!?"

Pippa laughed and Sophie scowled looking away before biting her lip nervously "Pippa, is this a good idea?" Pippa looked up "what is?" Sophie wrung her hands together "You and me, what if it doesn't work out?" and Sophie was speaking of experience it was hard enough keeping a _friend_ never mind a girlfriend. Sophie didn't mind at first but being alone, being alone did mean you can't be hurt but at what cost? Pippa didn't know why Sophie was suddenly so nervous but she grabbed Sophie's hands "I won't leave you alone."

Sophie blinked and saw only honesty in the brunettes eyes. Sophie looked away Pippa wasn't the problem, but she nodded and decidied to go along with it. Pippa didn't drop it "Just wait we'll grow old together," Sophie laughed aloud "Two old bittys with loads of cats?" she wondered and Pippa looked thoughtful "I'm more of a dog person but whatever floats your boat." Sophie nearly snorted as Pippa kept talking. Sophie smiled fondly and she felt like drawing again. Sophie felt a fluttering in her chest and her smile faded in confusion. Briefly Sophie thought about all the guys she's been with, but never has she ever felt like this before.

Is this love...?

* * *

A/N

**All I've written is Yaoi or straight pairings and as I was thinking of couples to mix up in ROTG I've never noticed any Sophie/Pippa stuff so I tried out this story its my first time writing girl on girl and this story's will contain a mixture of this stuff. So the plot is very questionable but I tried to convey emotion and hopefully in the next chapter I can put in chemistry. Even though this is M rated Pippa/Sophie's storys won't have M-rated content since their young and I can't really write that kinda stuff (I have to read it to know it and I don't want to do that)**

**Song Based: I'm in heaven when you kiss me**


End file.
